Better Have My Money
by Chemkie435
Summary: With the city run by a wealthy mob, of course Chloe's boyfriend had to get on the wrong side of them and she would have to pay the price. As she was forcefully dragged to meet their 'Boss' BM, would BM take a liking to her or would she have to pay the price for her idiotic boyfriend? Rated T for now. Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **So I thought of this today after listening to 'Bitch Better Have My Money'**

 **I hope you like it**

Walking home after work on a Friday was not something Chloe had planned, her car broke down and even though the guy said he would have it fixed by tomorrow, it still didn't help the fact that she would have to walk home…alone.

Chloe had never felt unsafe in her town although it did scare her, although it was not made official the city was run by a wealthy mob, who they were Chloe didn't know. Although her mother did tell her to never do drugs and never borrow money from anyone who went under the name Barden.

Chloe stuck by her mother's advice, she had never touched a drug and through her relentless hours of work she never had to borrow money. But surprisingly the city was relatively crime free, or the crimes were very well hidden. Drug dealers and loan sharks seemed to dwindle away and theft seemed to slow down, probably due to the fact everyone was terrified to accidently steal from a member of the mob. But people were obviously still afraid, the city was run by a mob!

Chloe looked over her shoulder every so often to make sure that nobody was following her. Police sirens could be heard in the distance as she turned the corner of her street. The autumn air was crisp as she pulled her coat tighter around her. Chloe needed to get home and put her feet up.

Chloe lived in a small apartment block at the far side of town, it wasn't much but she liked it, she was kept out of the hustle of the city centre. She shared it with her roommate and boyfriend at the time, Tom. Chloe liked him, he was a good kid…sometimes. He mostly did stupid stuff and Chloe often wonders if he was born without a brain. But she had no-one else in the city so he was all she had.

"Hi Chloe" an elderly voice shouted at Chloe causing her to turn around. Mr Parker was walking over to her from across the road with his walking stick waving in the air.

"Hi Mr Parker," Chloe said smiling.

"Please call me Henry" He said flashing a toothless grin, "I saw Tom earlier, I tried to speak to him but he was in a rush and ran off!"

"Oh I'm sorry he can be so rude sometimes" Chloe apologised blushing slightly.

"No need to apologise dear," He said "But are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Chloe asked as the look on Mr Parkers face concerned her.

"Well, he looked like he packed a lot of bags" Chloe's heart dropped, "He didn't look like he was going on holiday"

"Oh right" Chloe said trying to smile, "Thank you for telling me, I've got to go"

Chloe turned and walked towards the apartment door ignoring Mr Parker's calls. 'He must be joking' Chloe thought 'Tom won't have left me' she tried to reassure herself. Yes they were having problems lately, Tom was very distant and paranoid but it wasn't as if they were at breaking point.

Shutting the door to her apartment complex she rushed up the stairs too her door, tears threatening to spill she tried to compose herself. Opening the door she didn't even realise that the door was already unlocked, throwing her bag down she walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was covered in pots and pans and a smashed glass. Sighing to herself Tom always created such a mess, not caring she ran into their bedroom. Opening their wardrobe she noticed all his clothes where gone.

Her heart stopped, a lump in her throat arose, 'how could he do this?' Chloe thought as she ran into the bathroom. Noticing all his products where gone, she let a few tears fall.

She walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed, she sat still for a moment letting the shock sink in. She opened her phone and tried to call Tom. It was no use his phone was switched off. She sighed and picked herself up, she walked into the living room noticing it was slightly messier than normal but she didn't care.

Something caught her eye. A piece of paper, could it be a note Tom had left her? She walked over and took the note from the table.

 _ **You better have my money**_

Was all it said, confused she read it again, it wasn't Tom's handwriting and she didn't owe money to anyone. She flipped it over.

 _ **Pay me what you owe me**_

 _ **BM**_

Chloe didn't understand the note, she for one didn't owe money to anyone? Also what did BM stand for? Then it hit her, was the reason Tom was distant and left her because he owed someone money? Was this BM after him? The colour drained from her face. If it was a Barden they knew where she lived, they could be tracking her.

She wanted to throw up, she would kill Tom if this was the case. She crumpled the note up and threw it down.

 _Crack_

Chloe spun around, the last thing she saw was two large hands cover her head with what looked like a black blindfold.

"Sorry Red" a woman said in a heavy Australian accent. Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs for help but was rudely shut up but what seemed to be duct tape covering her mouth.

"Jesus, you've got a nice set of pipes." The Australian said.

"You got her?" A man asked entering the room, Chloe figured the Australian nodded. "Right come on, there's nothing left here." Chloe didn't realise the Australian had hold of her hands and was currently tying them.

"Tie her legs" They woman said, no Chloe would not go down without a fight. She bravely started to kick her legs, each time hitting what felt like a person.

"Mother fucker" The boy cried out in pain, Chloe figured she must have clocked him in the sack. Chloe resisted the urge to apologise and mentally high fived herself. Chloe kicked her leg again but she got hit with what felt like a rock to the side of her face.

Stars blurred her vision as she fell like a wooded board to the floor. Searing pain was throbbing through her eye and jaw. Her hearing was muffled and she could hear the man and woman mumbling.

The next thing she felt was two arms hook under her tied arms, she was dragged through her apartment her tied legs scraping the floor. Her heart was hammering, how could this happen to her? She felt sick and the side of her face pulsing was not helping the situation.

She tried to work her way out of the hook that the man and woman had on her but it was no use. She wouldn't get far anyway. She felt her body start to be dragged down the stairs, her shins scraping against each step. She tried her hardest not to cry, surely someone would be able to see her?

Apparently not, Chloe heard a car door open and she was roughly thrown into it and the door slam after. Chloe was terrified, what was going to happen to her? She brought her legs up to her chest as she laid in the foetal position and let a few sobs out.

The car fired into life and drove away quickly causing Chloe to slide about frantically, Chloe's heart was hammering against her chest and the pain within her legs and eyes were blinding. Suddenly she heard the two voices start to speak.

"Dude what are we gonna tell them when we get back?" The man sounded anxious.

"The truth?" The girl replied

"Wow that will be a first for you" He said laughing slightly, "Ow! But seriously, 'oh sorry we didn't find the money but we brought you his girlfriend instead' we are gonna be in so much shit"

"Oh chill out!" The girl said sounding exasperated, "We'll say that we brought her as a negotiation tool"

"Really? The guy left her when he knew he owed us money" The man said, "He won't be bothered about her"

So that answers her questions Chloe thought, Tom had owed some money to someone and then left her. He really was a selfish prick Chloe thought, but even though she was terrified some hope shone through. Maybe the girl will put forward her plan to keep her as a negotiation tool and maybe she won't get shot!

They kept driving for a long time and Chloe was starting to get more and more anxious, the duct tape around her mouth was suffocating her. She felt the car slowly start to slow down, Chloe wanted to scream but no sound came out due to the duct tape.

The car came to an abrupt halt, Chloe swung from one side of the car to the other. The door burst open and she felt two large hands grab her ankles and haul her out of the car. Chloe tried to grab onto anything, she managed to grab something cold and metal. But unfortunately for Chloe it was all too easy for her kidnappers to prize her hands away from the metal.

The kidnappers hooked their hands under Chloe's arms and started to drag her across the rubble. The walk or drag was not for very long, she heard the man mumble something and keys jingle. Chloe tried to squirm away again, she didn't want to be locked away. She heard a door open widely and her two kidnappers dragged her inside.

"What have your brought in this time Jesse?" a girl with a silky voice asked.

"A fighter" He sighed as he kept dragging Chloe across the floor.

"Yeah she kicked him in the nards" The Australian woman said, a brief slap of skin on skin echoed around the room.

"Nice" The other woman said, "I might have to thank her"

"That's if you get to" The boy grumbled. "Where is she?"

"Over there" The girl said, Chloe was roughly dragged to her right and through another door. The brought her up to that she was standing. The kept her hand and legs tied together but she felt someone untie her blindfold.

The light hurt her eyes as she squinted through them. She looked around the room, it looked like a dingy little office, the wall paper hung off the walls and the desk looked older than herself. Whatever this place was it didn't look like the headquarters of a mob, but then Chloe realised it probably wasn't just somewhere they brought their victims.

Her eyes darted to the along the desk, two combat boots where on the table crossed. She glanced upwards to the owner of the legs. A small girl was filing her nails, long chocolate curls fell over her shoulder and her eyes heavy with eyeliner. Her leather jacket looked old and her skinny jeans ripped. Was this small girl really a mob leader?

"Yes?" The girl said not looking up.

"We've got you something" The man said, Chloe whipped her head around. A tall guy stood next to her gripping her arm, he didn't look scary at all in fact he looked quite goofy.

"Is it my money?" The small woman said inspecting her fingernails.

"Well no" The man began but was cut off.

"Well I don't care then" The girl said bluntly, "I said bring me my money"

"I know" He began again.

"And yet you haven't, you have brought me something else" She said calmly "Did you not understand my order? Or are you deaf and stupid?" The Australian snickered but Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away from the small woman.

"I think we know he is deaf and stupid" The Australian said, Chloe turned to see her. She was rather large and her blonde hair was in a tight pony tail. "But boss we got you his girlfriend"

"So" The woman said flicking her wrist, Chloe felt anger spark within her.

"So, negotiation tool?" The Australian said, the small woman sighed.

"He left her, why would he care if she's dead?" Chloe saw red, how dare she say that about her like her life meant nothing. "But I suppose we could try it."

The woman turned her head to finally look at her. Stormy blue eyes pierced her vision, a small smirk spread across the woman's face. Chloe was awestruck, the woman was beautiful. But Chloe quickly shook that thought from her head as she realised she was probably going to die.

"What's your name?" The woman asked, the guy ripped the duct tape from Chloe's mouth causing her to whimper in pain. Chloe stood her ground, manner didn't cost anything no matter who it was.

"Hello, who are you?" The woman said waving her hand, "Is she a fucking mute?" The man shrugged.

"I don't think so" The Australian said confused.

"Are you just ignorant then?" The woman asked, "I'll ask again, what's your name?"

"You know manners don't cost anything, I won't tell you unless you say please" Chloe seethed. She instantly regretted it, the two bodies beside her stiffened and both of their breaths hitched. The small woman looked shocked and taken aback, it was probably the first time someone spoke back to her Chloe thought.

"What?" The woman asked in shock.

"Just say please and I'll tell you" Chloe said confidently even though she didn't feel it.

"Wow" The small girl said leaning back on her chair, a smirk plastered her face and a look washed over her, was it respect or amusement Chloe couldn't tell.

"You can stay" The woman said, "You'll be some amusement around these morbid fucks"

"Hey I'm not morbid" The man exclaimed.

"Yes you are" The Australian said, "Where should we take her?"

"Just put her somewhere that we can keep an eye on her for now" The woman said as she picked up her nail file again.

The man and woman nodded and grabbed Chloe's arms again and forced her to turn around, Chloe glanced back at the woman again who seemed to not care about anything.

"Oh I will find out your name" The woman said which caused Chloe to shudder. "I have ways of finding things out"

Chloe shuddered as the woman raised one eyebrow at her, she couldn't tell whether it was the nerves of being taken away somewhere or the sickly feeling inside her stomach, but for some reason the look that woman gave her made a thousand butterflies erupt in her stomach. Chloe thought the hit to the side of her face must have caused her brain damage.

The two kidnappers dragged her back through the door, Chloe didn't know wat was going to happen to her, but she did know one thing, if she ever got out of this alive…she would personally kill Tom.

 **Should I continue?**

 **It will probably get a little darker if there is a next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!**

 **Sorry this took so long to upload, but thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **This chapter does have a little bit of violence in so be warned**

Chloe's kidnappers dragged her into a dimly lit room where a tall brunette stood leaning against the wall on her phone, she looked up surprised and raised both her eyebrows.

"What are we doing with her?" She asked

"Keeping her somewhere so that we can keep an eye on her" The man said, the tall girl smirked and walked up to Chloe. The taller girl traced her fingers over Chloe's face, Chloe winced away she didn't want this woman touching her face.

All of a sudden Chloe was surrounded in black, the taller woman had managed to tie a blindfold around her in the blink of an eye. Chloe could hear the tall woman chuckle slightly as she pated Chloe on the head and slapped another wad of duct tape across her mouth.

"You're really pretty" The girl commented, "No wonder the boss likes you" The girl breathed into Chloe's ear making her squirm. "Go on then take her away"

Grunts were heard form Chloe's kidnappers as they roughly dragged her outside again, her arms hurting as the forcefully dragged her to what Chloe presumed as the car again. With that a car door was opened and Chloe was pushed inside, Chloe landed on her face as her legs and arms were still tied up. Chloe bit her lip as she tried not to let the agonizing sobs out.

The door slammed behind Chloe, she heard the patter of footsteps walk around the front of the car and get in. She heard the engine tick over and the radio burst into life before the car hastily sped away. Chloe let out a few tears as she buried her head into the seat, she tried to hold onto hope at least her life wasn't going to end yet. She could faintly hear the pair singing.

"Hey are you crying?" The man asked, Chloe stiffened as she felt hands near her eyes tugging the blind fold off. The man genuinely looked concerned, Chloe turned her head to stop the tears.

"Have you made her cry Jesse?" The Australian asked, "I told you your singing was bad."

"Shut up it was clearly yours" The pair bickered as Chloe looked between them. "But honestly don't cry, the boss clearly wants to keep you" Chloe tried to speak but she frowned when she realised her mouth was secured shut.

"Oh shit I forgot you can't speak" The man said giggling. "If you promise not to scream or shout I'll take the tape off, but if you do Fat Amy will have to slap you"

"Hold on why do I have to do all the hard work?" The girl asked as she turned a corner.

"You know I don't like hitting girls" The man said, "So you promise?" Chloe nodded her head with wide eyes. The man ripped the tape off causing Chloe to whimper. Chloe looked from the man to the woman.

"Why do you call yourself Fat Amy?" Chloe asked, the pair laughed which made Chloe feel a little embarrassed that that was her first question.

"Seriously?" The man chuckled to himself Chloe just shrugged.

"So twig bitches like you don't call me it behind my back" The Australian deadpanned, the girl turned up the radio.

"Don't listen to her" The man said, "Her real names Patricia" Chloe smiled weakly, at least the man was making her feel kind of comfortable.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just somewhere, don't worry you'll be safe" The man said as Chloe shrank into the seat, "What's your name anyway?"

"Chloe, what's yours?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Jesse," Jesse smiled as he turned back around to look out of the window.

Chloe tried to sink further into the car seat, suddenly all of her energy to ask any more questions had gone realising they probably won't give her a straight answer. Chloe's kidnappers sped up the car and sang loudly, on any other day Chloe would be singing joyfully but Chloe just scrunched her eyes, trying to forget about what is happening.

A while had passed, Chloe had focused on trying not to cry or scream for the remainder of the journey, Jesse and Fat Amy carried on singing without a car in the world. The car finally stop, Chloe felt her heart drop to her stomach as Jesse opened the car door, Fat Amy and Jesse carried Chloe out of the car.

Chloe looked around, in front of her looked like an abandoned old warehouse or jail it was completely desolate. Chloe could hear nothing, the feeling of the place was eerie and intimidating. Jesse nudged her as the carried her towards the heavy metal doors.

Jesse unlocked the many locks and pulled open the doors, Chloe began to cry uncontrollably the smell of damp hit her and the darkness was over powering. They carried her inside and turned on a dingy light, they took her through a door on the left which led to a dingy dark corridor, Chloe didn't realise the corridor was slowly leaning downwards until she felt her feet dragging behind her.

They came to a door which lead them into a large room with what looked like cell blocks inside. Jesse turned her so she was facing one of them. Fat Amy unlocked one and proceeded to try to throw Chloe inside.

Chloe tried to resist, she screamed at the top of her lungs and with all her strength tried to wriggle free, but of course the pair easily chucked her inside and closed the door.

"You promised not the scream" Jesse said as he locked the door, Chloe tried to get to her feet but her arms and legs were still tied so she just settled for glaring at them.

"Are you leaving me?" She screamed,

"Fat Amy is, but I have to stay here" Jesse said smiling, "Make sure you don't escape" Fat Ay turned a light on, and Chloe was defiantly in a jail cell. There was a metal hard looking bed behind her and a grotty looking toilet to the side of her.

"We do shifts so we'll get to see you Red" Fat Amy said rattling the bars of the cell. "See you" She turned and walked away shutting the door behind her. The loud bang echoed through the room causing Chloe to start panicking, the flickering light above her head made her feel uneasy, she could barely make out Jesse's face.

"Can you untie me?" Chloe asked quietly, Jesse shook his head as he walked away, "Where are you going?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Relax I'm getting a chair" Jesse said chuckling, he sat opposite Chloe at the other side of the bars and got out his phone, "Do you want to watch a movie?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, 'What the hell is this?' Chloe thought.

"What?" Chloe asked confused, Jesse rolled his eyes and pointed his phone screen at Chloe as the opening credits rolled.

"Come we can watch it together," Jesse said

"No thank you" Chloe said looking away,

"Come on I'm trying to make you feel better"

"Well you could untie me and let me go" Chloe said angrily, "that would make me feel better"

Jesse chuckled and shook his head, he tried to get Chloe to watch the movie but Chloe wasn't interested. She just wanted to get out of this place. Hours went by and Chloe didn't speak a word, Jesse had tried to engage her in a conversation but she didn't care. She fell to sleep in an awkward position on the floor, when she awoke her bones ached and what looked like a bowl of mush was placed next to her.

This kept happening for days? Weeks? Chloe couldn't tell she lost all sense of time. Jesse, Fat Amy and the tall girl whose name was Stacie came and went keeping her 'company.' Chloe didn't mind them actually, she realised even though they were criminals they were nice people. Jesse wanted to work in the film industry Chloe learnt, Fat Amy had many boyfriends each day was a different one and her stories were… something else. But Chloe liked Stacie, the girl was undoubtedly flirty when she was around the others but when she was on her own she was quite quiet and reserved, making sure Chloe was at least comfortable.

Stacie seemed to have a higher place within the mob because she actually cut Chloe's ties between her legs but not her arms, apparently there was still a chance she could escape. Chloe huffed and sat down on the bed. Stacie had been watching her for a few hours both engaging in small chit chat. Stacie seemed to be getting more and more fidgety, leaving her chair to look out of the door and then returning.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked walking towards the bars.

"Look Chloe," Stacie began looking over her shoulder. "Someone will come for you soon, I don't know when but when they do they'll take you to the boss. She'll integrate you about your boyfriend but just answer her okay?" Stacie hushed, she smiled and quickly rushed out of the door and left Chloe on her own and scared.

Chloe stood waiting for her to return but she never did, Chloe paced around taking in what Stacie had just said. In the end Chloe fell asleep on her bed in fear.

Chloe awoke with a start as she felt what seemed like a bag over her head, she screamed as she felt arms grab her and haul her over someone's shoulders. Once again she was hauled up seemed like the corridor and through a door.

She could hear screams and cheers as she entered a room and slammed onto a chair, the bag roughly ripped from her head, she was surrounded by a bunch of people screaming and clapping. Chloe looked around scared for her life as her body froze as she was tied to the chair.

She caught a glance of Stacie who looked slightly disgusted with the crowd as they cheered the people tying Chloe up. Suddenly everyone fell silent as a door opened, Chloe watched the crowd part, the small brunette emerged from the crowd holding a smirk, once she entered the circle cheers and screams erupted around the girl making her smile. She walked around holding her hands in the air.

"So look at what we have here" She announced making the crowd stop and Chloe jump as the girl looked deep into her eyes. "You all remember that scumbag Tom?" The crowd murmured and the girl rolled her eyes.

"You bunch of idiots, the one who stole 50 grand from us?" Stacie announced looking around the crowd, the realisation hit the crowd and everyone booed and cried. The small girl walked around Chloe pointing at her waiting for the crowd to subside.

"This is his girlfriend" The girl shouted the last bit into Chloe's ears making her wince away. "So beauty queen, where is he?" She asked as she stood in front of Chloe leaning down over her. Chloe turned away, she didn't know what was she meant to say?

"Look at me" The girl growled as she grabbed Chloe's chin so that she could look at her, "You better start talking"

"I don't know," Chloe whispered, the girl giggled and stood back.

"She doesn't know" The girl said walking around the crowd again as they all howled and booed, "CR make her re-evaluate her answer." A large woman emerged from the crowd cracking her knuckles, Chloe whimpered as she tried to break the restraints.

"I'll ask you one last time Red" The girl said, "Where is Tom?"

"I've told you I don't know" Chloe yelled at the girl as tears threatened to spill over, The girl shrugged and patted the other woman on the back, she marched towards her and hit her across the jaw.

Chloe nearly toppled over as stars clouded her vision, the crowd was cheering and screaming again as she lifted her head. Chloe's vision was blurry, the large woman looked at her apologetically as she returned to the crowd. The girl was smirking which infuriated Chloe.

"Are you going to answer me now?" The girl asked as she grabbed Chloe's collar and dragged her upwards, Chloe gathered what felt like spit and blood in her mouth and spat it onto the other girl's jacket.

The crowd gasped and fell silent as they watched Chloe spit on their boss, the small brunette let Chloe go and step back in disgusted bringing her hand to her jacket. She looked up at Chloe with anger on her face.

Suddenly the girl reached for her pocket and pulled out a gun aiming it straight onto Chloe's forehead, Chloe froze her heart raced, she was surely going to be shot dead on the spot but her adrenaline ran through her body.

"Shoot me pretty blue eyes" Chloe said calmly, the other girl looked taken aback at this comment "But I'm more use to you alive than dead"

"What do you mean?" The brunette pushed the gun further onto Chloe's forehead.

"He will keep running if he finds out I'm dead" Chloe began, "But if I'm alive I can contact him for you, make him think it's safe for him to come home or I can meet him. He trusts me, but if he finds out I'm dead he'll just keep running."

"So you know where he is?"

"No but I can help you" Chloe said quietly,

"How do I know you're telling the truth or if I can trust you" The brunette asked.

"Just give me a chance," Chloe said looking into the girls eyes, "You can kill me if I mess up" The girl smirked and retracted her gun, she shrugged and pated the woman called CR again on the back. The last thing Chloe saw was a fist coming straight to her face and the room went black.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Water hit Chloe's face causing her to jump, her head was throbbing and her jaw and eye felt swollen, she looked around she was still in the horrible cell. A cough was heard and Chloe spun around, the small brunette was sitting on a chair inside of her cell. Chloe scrambled away as the girl got up putting her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you" The girl said quietly.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked in fear as she watched the girl sit back down in defeat.

"I wanted to apologise for what happened the other day" the girl said looking down. Chloe scoffed, "Hey I don't normally apologise so be grateful."

"Why are you apologising?" Chloe asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well I don't normally nearly kill someone after 2 minutes of talking to them" The girl said playing with her fingers, "I didn't give you a chance to speak"

"Well I did spit on you" Chloe said suddenly feeling more comfortable with the sheepish version of this girl, "I don't normally do that" The girl laughed looking away, "You're pretty when you laugh" Chloe whispered but blushed when she realised she said it out loud. The girl blushed and smiled ducking her head.

"You're pretty to" She said looking at Chloe, "I bet you're beautiful without the bruises on your face. I'm sorry about that" The girl said once again looking away from Chloe.

"Why did you get that woman to punch me?" Chloe asked surprised at how normal she felt around the girl.

"So I keep up my reputation" The girl said shrugging her shoulder, "Are you still willing to help me?" Chloe inhaled, she considered the possibilities. If she helped this girl would she kill her off anyway? Would she get caught and go to jail? But there was something about this girl, something endearing that Chloe just wanted to know more about her, going against her better judgment Chloe nodded her head.

"You serious?" The girl smiled. "Okay well I can give you a job tomorrow, just a small one to see if you're ready"

"What so soon?" Chloe asked confused, she didn't know if she was ready to make drug deals or kill someone.

"Honestly don't be scared, Jesse and Stacie will go with you" The girl said. "But I'll get you some proper food, Fat Amy was never a great cook" The girl said pointing to the bowl of mush, She smiled at Chloe and got up.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked as the girl reached the cell door, the girl turned around and smiled.

"Beca" She said and Chloe smiled, "See you soon Chloe"

The girl left leaving a stunned Chloe, Stacie must have told her Chloe's name Chloe thought. But what confused Chloe more was how shudders ran through her skin as her name ran off Beca's tongue.

 **So what do you all think?**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!**

 **Sorry this took so long, I don't know but finding inspiration for this was hard!**

 **Slight violence warning again.**

The dim light of day shone through into Chloe's 'cell' causing Chloe's eyes to flutter open. The pain on the side of her face was hefty as she tried to lift her head. She traced her fingers over her jaw wincing slightly, Chloe groaned and forced her eyes shut, but something was niggling at her. _What happened last night?_ Chloe thought to herself, she had a funny feeling something bad happened.

Then it hit her, her eyes flew open as she bottled upright from her bed. The conversation with Beca filtered through her mind causing her to cringe. _Why did I agree to help a mob leader, am I insane?_ She thought _the blow to the side of my head must have caused me brain damage_. Chloe began to panic, how could she help a mob? Her mother would kill her if she knew what her daughter was doing.

But Chloe couldn't help but feel slightly excited at the thought of what was going to happen, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Agreeing to help a mob is basically a one way ticket to jail, or worse a death sentence, but Chloe tried to keep her focus on getting revenge.

Footsteps alerted her from her thoughts, Stacie came into view with a creepy smirk on her face, Chloe shivered.

"So Red are you coming to join the party?" Stacie asked, Chloe looked at her confused. "Wow CR must have hit you harder than I thought"

"I'm sorry?" Chloe asked confused.

"You know coming over to the dark side, becoming a member of Umbridge's inquisitorial squad" Stacie said flicking her wrist, "Although Beca's isn't like Umbridge, pink isn't really Beca's colour."

"Erm what?"

"What Stacie means to say is" Jesse entered carrying a package of sorts, "its initiation day"

"Yeah time to see if you're big and strong enough to join us on our quest to find your stupid boyfriend," Stacie added winking.

"Wow, who asked the 19th Century geek to arrive?" Jesse asked, "Who the fuck says quest?"

"Actually it's mainly used in medieval romances, like knights going on an expedition. So it's not the 19th Century it's the Middle Ages, Britain," Stacie said matter-of-factly. "If you're going to insult me at least get the facts right."

"Wow you really are a nerd" Jesse said, Chloe sat with her mouth slightly ajar to Stacie's bout of knowledge.

"Whatever, just because I have amazing tits it doesn't mean I don't have a brain" Stacie said grabbing on to her breasts for effect.

"I didn't say that" Jesse said holding his hands up, "Any way back to our _quest_ " Jesse sniggered as Stacie rolled her eyes.

Chloe's heart thumped, a lump formed in her throat. She was panicking it was all happening to quickly, Stacie started to unlock the cell door. Chloe could feel the sweat start to form on her forehead, she wanted to run away.

"Oh today is going to be so much fun!" Stacie squeaked as she entered Chloe's cell pulling the redhead from the bed. "I remember my initiation like it was yesterday."

"What happened?" Chloe asked her voice feeble,

"Well it was a choice between me and this other girl," Stacie began. "We were forced to play Russian roulette, and obviously I came out the winner" Stacie said calmly messing about with Chloe's hair. "After the game it was my job to hide to other girls body, still to this day no one's found her," Stacie said smiling, Chloe shivered away from Stacie. Chloe was not cut out for this shit.

"I was beaten to a pulp" Jesse said taking out clothes from the package,

"Apparently it was meant to toughen him up" Stacie said as she guided Chloe to Jesse. "I don't think it worked"

"Fuck off!" Jesse said annoyed. "You need some new clothes"

"And a shower" Stacie said, "No offence but you smell like shit"

"Oh" Chloe blushed.

"Wow you guys are cruel" A voice bellowed through the cell. The small brunette walked casually into view supporting a smirk. "Have they scared you enough yet?"

"We've done no such thing" Stacie defended.

"Stace, I could hear you, that was terrifying" Beca said shaking her head, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes" Chloe tried to sound convincing but the look on Beca's face said otherwise, her smirk grew and her eye's intensified.

"Good, because you can't back out now" Beca said icily, Chloe shuddered, she could feel vomit rising in her throat. "Get cleaned up, I'll meet you outside with what you have to do"

Beca turned on her heal and marched out, Chloe exhaled loudly which made Jesse chuckle, and she could feel the ties around her wrists being cut. Once she was realised her hands went to rub her wrists. Finally she felt a little bit of freedom. Jesse and Stacie guided her to another part of the building where a single shower was stood.

Giving her a towel the pair waited outside for her to return, the warm water was refreshing to Chloe, it soothed her aches for a while before she heard banging on the door. Drying herself off she noticed a change of clothes was left for her.

Once she was dressed, Chloe composed herself before she opened the door. The pair were stood chatting as Chloe entered to room.

"Come on then," Stacie said throwing an arm over Chloe's shoulders, "Let's get this over with"

The three walked through the warehouse in silence, Chloe could hear her heart in her ears as she walked, her palms were clammy and her legs were turning to jelly. Jesse unlocked the main door, sunlight burning Chloe's eyes as they stepped through the door. Beca was stood leaning against a flash looking car smoking.

"Get the car guys, I need to speak to Chloe" Beca said stamping out her cigarette.

"Are you sure" Jesse began but the glare Beca gave him made him jump back and scarper away.

"You too Stace" Beca said, Stacie nodded and followed Jesse around the building.

Beca looked at Chloe, her stormy eyes softened and a genuine mile crept upon her face. Chloe couldn't quite work out why Beca made her feel so at ease when it was just her and Beca. She could feel the worries drift away as she smiled back at Beca.

"You don't need to look so scared dude" Beca said softly, "These guys are going to be jealous at how easy you have it"

"Why?" Chloe said looking away, Beca giggled slightly.

"Just trust me, you will be fine I have no doubt" This relaxed Chloe, if Beca thought she would be able to go through with her plans then Chloe had no fear. Almost.

"What do I have to do?" Chloe asked.

"Okay, all you have to do is get my money from Luke" Beca said clapping her hands together, "Luke is a total idiot but he does his job, even if he is always late in giving me back my money. All you have to do is go to his hideout, ask for the money he will probably make a scene at first but that's because he like to think he's on Broadway. But just get the money and leave. Simple?" Chloe nodded, "Oh and take this" Beca pulled out a small gun, Chloe gasped she has never used a gun before. "Calm down it's just for protection, you won't need it"

"Boss we're ready" Jesse called from another car, Beca smiled at Chloe once more. Chloe exhaled and smiled back as she took the gun, squirming as the metal slipped into her hand.

"Hide it" Beca whispered, Chloe tucked the gun in t the waistband of her jeans, "Good luck" Beca stood out of the way, Chloe nodded an walked over to Jesse, her legs slightly wobbling.

"Come on red" Stacie called from the driver's side, Chloe reluctantly opened the door and slid into the back. Stacie sped off with the radio thumping.

"So where are we taking you?" Jesse asked,

"Erm to Luke's" Chloe said trying to calm her nerves,

"I fucking knew it" Stacie shouted, Chloe jumped, "You have it so easy!" Stacie said laughing. "You'll be fine Red don't panic"

Chloe nodded but fixed her gaze out of the window. The journey wasn't too long, Chloe noticed that they were entering the rougher part of town. Stacie drove through a few streets before she pulled up alongside a shabby looking building.

"Okay, so this is Luke's" Stacie said pointing to the building, "He'll be alone because he has no friends"

"Oh" Chloe could hear the bitterness on Stacie's tongue.

"I'll be waiting outside, Jesse will go in with you." Stacie said looking to Chloe, "You'll be fine" She said with a reassuring smile.

"Come on" Jesse said getting out of the car.

Chloe braced herself as she left the car, the crisp air sent shivers down her spine. She followed Jesse up the path to the house, Jesse paused and turned to her.

"Luke will probably ask who you are, just say I work for BM and she wants her money back" Jesse took another step before turning around. "He won't believe you and he'll probably ask for her real name, just give it to him because he won't get the money if he doesn't think you work for her."

"Okay"

"Make sure you get the money" Jesse warned as he turned the door handle, "I'll wait down here"

Jesse stepped to the side to let Chloe in, the house was dark and dingy. The wall paper hung off the walls and the stench was revolting, Jesse pointed upstairs and gave Chloe a nod. Inhaling deeply Chloe began to walk up the stairs.

Chloe could hear the sound of a faint TV as she reached the top of the stairs, peering through a doorframe she noticed a skinny man sat behind a table glancing at the TV. Chloe straightened up and marched towards him.

"Whoa!" The guy Chloe presumed was Luke called out, the shock of Chloe entering nearly knocked him off his chair. "Who the fuck are you!?"

"I'm here for BM's money" Chloe said seriously as she narrowed her eyes at Luke. The man looked barely older the 21, his eyes were shrunken and his clothes hung from his body.

"Oh yeah, why should I give it to you?" He said as he brought a cigarette paper to his lips.

"I work for her"

"Oh yeah ginger and I'm the queen" He mumbled smirking, "Where's the proof?"

"You know, Beca doesn't want to be left waiting" Chloe said leaning down slightly, "I think you should get the money" Luke's eyes flashed with fear slightly, he sighed and stood up.

"Okay I don't have it" Luke said raising his arms

"Why don't you have it" Chloe said panic arose with in her, she couldn't leave here without the money. Luke took a step forward. "What are you doing?"

"Look I don't have –" Luke began as he took another step forward, his eyes were determined which spiked fear within Chloe, her hand twitched towards the gun.

"Don't come any closer" Chloe warned. But look took another step forward, his arms raised towards Chloe. "I said don't come any closer!"

 _BANG_

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Luke screamed out in pain as he crumbled to the floor, Chloe stood shocked and afraid as she watched him writhe in agony. Chloe couldn't believe what she had done, she was meant to pull the gun out to warn him away, not shoot him!

"Shit I'm sorry" Chloe called her body too in shock to move.

"What the fuck was that?" Jesse yelled as he ran up the stairs, he looked from Luke on the floor to a shocked Chloe, "What happened?"

"This crazy bitch shot my foot!" Luke cried clutching his bleeding foot.

"Why did you shoot him?" Jesse asked confused.

"It was an accident!" Chloe screamed waving the gun in the air, "He wouldn't give me the money"

"So you shot him?" Jesse asked, "Nice" Chloe was taken aback by this, Jesse wasn't annoyed? "Why wouldn't you give her the money you owe us?"

"I was!" Luke spat "I tried to get past her to get into the other room and then she fucking shot me"

"Where is it?" Jesse asked and Luke pointed to the other room, whimpering. Jesse disappeared and then returned to the room with a bag on his shoulders. "Help me with him?" Jesse asked, Chloe nodded. "But pass me the gun first" Jesse chucked as Chloe happily handed him back the gun.

The pair yanked the crying Luke upwards and carried him down the stairs. Once the pair carried him outside Stacie emerged from the car with a smile plastered across her face.

"What happened here?" Stacie asked excitedly.

"Chloe shot him" Jesse said to which Stacie raised an eyebrow at her. Stacie bent down to look at Luke's foot.

"Oh no Luke it looks really bad" Stacie said airily, "We might have to amputate it" Stacie teased which earned a loud whimper from Luke. Stacie laughed aloud as she helped Luke into the back of the car.

"Do I have to sit with her?" Luke asked as Chloe climbed in next to him.

"What are you scared of her?" Stacie asked

"What, no don't be stupid" Luke said unconvincingly which earned chuckled from Jesse and Stacie.

The car journey was mostly peaceful apart from Luke's occasional moans and whimpers, Stacie rang Beca to tell her that they were bringing Luke and the money to her. Chloe couldn't help but feel nervous.

Once they pulled up next to the warehouse, Stacie left the car to speak to Beca who was inside. Jesse and Chloe helped Luke out of the car and marched him into the warehouse. Once inside, Jesse took them to a small room where Beca was seated.

"What the fuck happened?" Beca asked confused as she stood up from her seat.

"Chloe shot him in the foot!" Stacie announced, Beca looked from Luke to Chloe and then back again.

"What did you do Luke?" Beca asked scratching her head.

"I didn't do anything!" Luke protested, "I was trying to get the money and she fucking shot me! I think I'm dying"

"Oh please" Stacie scoffed.

"Well Luke, if you gave me my money on time this wouldn't of happened" Beca said calmly, Luke ducked his head defeated. "Take him to hospital, he's messing up the floor." Beca ordered, Chloe moved to grab him again. "You stay" Beca pointed at her.

Chloe visibly gulped as Jesse and Stacie dragged Luke away, once the door shut an eerie silence fell over Chloe and Beca. Beca was looking at her intensely with a growing smirk entering her face.

"Dude" She began, she exhaled. "That was awesome!" Chloe gasped, Chloe expected to be shouted at or worse, but no Beca was stood before her laughing.

"Seriously, he looked terrified of you!" She said standing closer to Chloe, "He will never be late on paying me again."

"Great" Chloe said feeling more confident, "So you'll have me to thank for that" She said smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Beca blushed slightly.

"I suppose" She said casually.

"So am I in?" Chloe asked almost hopefully.

"Oh totally" Beca said taking another step forward, Chloe could feel Beca's breath against her. "You'll be a great _asset_ to the team"

Chloe tried not to shudder as she felt Beca's sweet breath hit her lips, she shook away the thoughts of leaning in towards Beca away. Beca smirked as she pulled away.

"Come on, we have to track Tom down now" Beca hushed as she tangled a finger through Chloe's hair, Chloe gasped, she cursed herself for letting Beca make her feel confused? Weird? Excited? Chloe couldn't put her finger on it. Beca moved around Chloe slightly bumping her hip with the redhead as she left the room.

She could hear Beca laughing still as she hurried behind her, Chloe felt slightly more at confident, now, she was one step closer into finding Tom and getting her revenge.

 **I hope this isn't to crazy?! Obviously I know nothing about mobs so I'm winging it!**

 **Oh and the thing with Stacie at the start about the Middle ages bit, I actually kind of guessed but I hope I was right, if I'm wrong I'm sure someone would point it out and let me know as I die from embarrassment! ;)**

 **Thank you all again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed this fic!**

 **Also - Welcome Aubrey.**

Chloe shook her head from her thoughts and quickly rushed to catch up with Beca, the brunette had reached the door by the time Chloe arranged her thoughts. Beca glanced over her shoulder and smirked as she held the door open for Chloe.

The air was crisp and their surroundings were eerily silent. Chloe puffed out a large breath as Beca closed the door behind them. Chloe suddenly realised that this was the first time Beca and her had been left alone apart from the time in her 'cell.'

"You ready?" Beca asked nudging her, Chloe nodded with a small smile. Beca took off in the direction of a black 4x4, Chloe hastily followed.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked as they reached the car.

"To my place, I'd feel bad leaving a member of my team in that place" Beca pointed in the direction of the building, both of them entered the car. "Plus I can't trust you so…"

"What? Why?" Chloe asked aghast, she thought that by getting Beca's money she would surely be valued as one of their own.

"Well you did shoot one of my guys in the leg so… what can I do?" Beca asked grinning lightly.

"Well you could tell your _guys_ to pay you on time and then there wouldn't be this problem" Chloe said a little too harshly crossing her arms, Beca raised both her eyebrows as she drove away from the building.

"You have some nerve red" Beca said laughing.

"Well its true!" Chloe said huffing, Beca side eyed her.

"Hey don't be judging my leadership skills" Beca scrambled as she turned the corner.

"But-" Chloe began turning to her, Beca reached up her hand and placed it over Chloe's mouth to shut her up.

"No, not another word about it okay?" Beca said slightly laughing, Chloe rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat with Beca's hand still over her mouth. Chloe noticed this and an air of mischief came over her, she confidently licked Beca's palm.

"Ew that's gross!" Beca screamed wiping her hand over Chloe's arm as she tried to concentrate on driving. "I can still turn back!"

"No please I'm sorry" Chloe pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh god that look is sickening" Beca glanced at Chloe to which the redhead furrowed her eyebrows, "I was joking, but after a look like that if I was being serious I couldn't do it now"

Chloe grinned and sat back in her seat silently celebrating. The rest of the journey to 'Beca's place' was relatively quiet, the only sounds were the radio and Beca's light humming towards certain songs. Chloe couldn't help but notice that Beca had a nice voice.

Chloe must have been distracted by Beca's humming because before she knew it they were pulling up into a small driveway.

"Well here we are" Beca said apprehensively turning off the engine. Chloe looked towards the house in disbelief. "Go on say what you're thinking, I can tell your itching to say something"

"No its nothing" Chloe said shaking her head, Beca looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I just thought you would have a huge house, with flashy sports cars and like palm trees and shit."

"Dude I'd stick out like a sore thumb!" Beca cried in disbelief, "I need to be subtle, so the police don't come calling"

"Oh" Chloe said embarrassed of her stupidity, Beca laughed and exited the car. Chloe quickly followed. The house looked quite old and small, the paint was peeling off the window sills and door frame.

"Home sweet home" Beca said opening the door and turning on the light, the place looked homely and tidy, Chloe smiled to herself. Chloe walked in behind Beca closing the door, Beca came behind her and locked the door.

"Just make yourself at home." Beca said standing awkwardly in front of Chloe, Chloe started to take off her shoes.

"You have a nice place" Chloe said straightening up.

"Thanks" Beca said smirking, "Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea please" Chloe said nodding, Beca nodded and scurried off into the kitchen.

"Oh Chloe, no one knows where I live and I want to keep it that way" Beca said warningly, Chloe stiffened slightly at the change of tone, "Think of it as your first trust exercise."

"Of course I won't tell anyone" Chloe said walking towards the small kitchen where Beca was boiling the kettle. "My lips are sealed" Chloe did a sealing motion to which Beca laughed allowed.

"Weirdo" Beca mumbled as she poured them both a drink, Chloe thanked her as both of them sat down in Beca's living room.

Chloe felt strangely comfortable inside of Beca's house drinking tea. Chloe could laugh to herself at the absurdity of it all, Chloe didn't feel scared of Beca at all although her face had slowly started to throb.

"Once second, I'll get you an icepack" Beca said placing down her cup, Chloe's heart swelled slightly. Beca returned with what looked like a bag of frozen peas in her hand. "It's all I had sorry"

"It's fine, thank you" Chloe smiled at Beca as she took the peas off her, "you're very confusing Beca"

"How so?" Beca smirked as she sat forward.

"Well at first you seemed so badass" Beca smirked at this remark, "But now you seem such a big softy, drinking tea and getting me an icepack"

"Well you don't know me very well Chloe" Beca replied finishing her drink, "I can say the same about you"

"Why?"

"How are you not scared of someone who almost killed you?" Beca asked tapping her head in confusion.

"I don't know, I'm just not" Chloe shrugged her shoulders. Chloe wasn't afraid of Beca, the smaller girl seemed so tame when she's not around her team.

"you're something else Chloe" Beca smiled, "Come I'll show you to your room"

Beca stood up and tapped Chloe on her shoulder to get her to move, Chloe placed down her drink and followed Beca up the small staircase. Chloe was quick to realise that Beca didn't have any photos on her walls which made Chloe wonder. The pair reached the top of the stairs and Beca showed them to the door slightly to the right.

"This is your room" Beca said opening the door, the room was plain and simple with just a bed and a wardrobe. "I know it's not much but it hardly gets used."

"Why?" Chloe asked stepping inside, Beca shrugged.

"I don't get any visitors" Beca said honestly, Chloe turned to face her with a sad look on her face. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not exactly one for hospitality." Chloe nodded, "Okay the door next to you is the bathroom, I'll lay out spare towels and a toothbrush."

"Thank you" Chloe said daring to take a step towards Beca.

"My room is down the hall," Beca motioned down the hall, Chloe yawned slightly. "Get some rest you have a big day tomorrow"

"Doing what?" Chloe asked excitedly, Beca grinned.

"Introducing you to the team" Beca said, "But go to sleep, I'll let you know what's happening in the morning"

"Sure, but could I get a shower?" Chloe asked timidly, Beca smacked her head.

"Of course! I'll get you some PJ's" Beca said flustered, Chloe giggled. "Yeah I'm not winning the award for the best hostess."

"It's fine, I mean it's been a while since we were kids and had sleepovers" Chloe said flicking her wrist, Chloe noticed that Beca had turned a bright shade of red. "Oh my God!"

"Shut up!" Beca screamed as she turned to walk out of the door.

"That's so cute!" Chloe called walking after Beca, "I can't believe you've never had a sleepover!"

"I'm not listening!" Beca shouted as she turned to head down the stairs.

"You are adorable," Chloe shouted leaning over the banister, "This is going to be your first sleepover!"

"I will drag you back to the warehouse if you're not careful!" Beca exclaimed although it had a joking edge to it. "Totally not adorable!"

Chloe laughed as she entered the bathroom. Finally, Chloe was alone, she turned on the shower and stepped inside. Chloe's pain started to ease from her face from the hot water, she stayed for a while under the hot water letting it flow over her. Chloe thought about what was going to happen tomorrow, she felt nervous and scared but for some reason knowing that Beca would be there it made Chloe relax a little.

Chloe couldn't understand how the brunette had made such an impact on her, the girl was enduring and mysterious and Chloe had to find out more about her. Chloe didn't care that Beca was a leader of a mob, she had to get to know her more.

Leaving the bathroom 20 minutes later Chloe noticed that Beca had left her a spare change of clothes and some PJ's. Chloe smiled as she brought the fresh pair of PJ's to her face breathing in Beca's scent.

Chloe shook herself from her daze realising she must look rather creepy. Chloe put on the PJ's and crawled into bed, falling to sleep straight away from sheer exhaustion.

 _Tap tap_

Chloe woke suddenly, momentarily forgetting where she was, she let her eyes adjust to the room. The early morning sun was leaking through the windows causing Chloe to jump up and out of bed.

"Chloe are you awake?" A voice from the other side of the door made Chloe jump. She rushed over and opened the door, stood inform of her was a fully clothed Beca with her hair and make-up done, Chloe glanced down at her PJ's.

"I'm awake, but I'm not ready" Chloe said smiling at Beca, Beca rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, get ready I'll make us breakfast" Chloe nearly squealed at the offer but thought better of it. She nodded and closed the door and started to get ready.

Chloe quickly got changed and left her room to the smell of fresh coffee. Chloe glided down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Beca seemed to be cooking. Chloe tilted her head slightly at the sight in front of her. _'I could really get used to this'_ Chloe thought but quickly shook her head as Beca looked up at her.

"Oh hey, bacon and eggs okay?" Beca asked smiling as she plated up their breakfast. Chloe nodded and helped her carry the plates to the table.

"It smells so good" Chloe murmured as she felt her stomach roar.

"Well dig in" Beca said in a sarcastic tone. Wasting no time Chloe started to devour her meal. "Okay slow down" Beca said laughing, "We are meeting the guys at 11 by the way"

Chloe looked at the clock seeing that they had an hour left before they had to leave. Chloe nodded but carried on stuffing her face.

"What's gonna happen?" Chloe asked between mouthfuls.

"I'll take you down to see the guys and I'll just introduce you as our new member" Beca said taking a sip of her drink, "They'll probably make remarks and shout things but you can handle that"

Chloe nodded, she couldn't really focus on anything other than food at the moment. 10:3 rolled up pretty quickly and the pair had started to get ready to leave. Beca grabbed her car keys and Chloe followed her out of the door. Beca locked to door and led them to her car.

"You nervous?" Beca asked as they sat down.

"Not really" Chloe said honestly, Beca side glanced her as they left her house. The journey was quick but Chloe could feel her nerves starting to creep up on her. Before long, Beca started to pull up alongside a building that looked like a nightclub.

"This is Amy's business by the way" Beca said as she turned off the car. "Stacie works on the bar here on nights when it's open" Chloe looked at her confused. "What? We all have regular jobs, working as a criminal doesn't always cut the bills"

Beca left the car and Chloe quickly followed, Beca led them behind the club and up a small set of stairs to a door marked 'STAFF ONLY.' Beca punched in a key code and let the pair in.

The door seemed to lead underground, the staircase was dimly lit and Cloe could hear murmurs and chants emanating from a door at the bottom. Beca motioned her to follow her as The door behind Chloe slammed shut.

"When we go in wait at the back" Beca said straightening up slightly, "I'll then introduce you and all will be good, okay?" Beca looked at Chloe worriedly, Chloe breathed out and nodded.

Beca grabbed the door handle and paused slightly, Chloe noticed that Beca's demeanour had changed. Beca seemed to give off a different vibe to earlier, before Beca seemed nice and sweet but now she seemed almost scary and dominant. The vibe she was sending Chloe was not to mess with her, it made Chloe step back slightly.

Beca opened the door to cries and cheers, Chloe walked in behind her but stayed near the door. The small room was packed with people screaming and chanting as Beca walked through them, all of the people parting as did.

"Hey hey HEY!" Beca called, the crowd immediately quietened down. "You guys are giving me a headache"

"Sorry boss" everyone murmured, Chloe giggled slightly as everyone looked slightly ashamed of themselves.

"Now I bet you're all wondering why I've asked you to come here?" Beca called walking around the formed circle of people. The crowd hummed its agreement. "Well it looks like we have a new member joining us"

The crowd gasped in shock which then turned into mumbling, Chloe glanced around and noticed that Stacie had barged her way to the front near Beca.

"Say a warm welcome to Red over there" Beca cried pointing straight at her, Chloe wanted to cower away with all the attention on her. But she pushed her fears to the back of her mind and walked forward with her head held high.

Chloe could hear a few mumbles and a few people turning to speak to each other, she glanced at Beca who seemed to be smirking.

"Hey wasn't she the girl that shot Luke?" A large man asked through the crowd. Everyone went silent and continued to stare at Chloe.

"Yes she did" Beca began to walk around the circle again.

"Well I don't trust her; I don't want her on the team." The large man stated, this earned a few hums of agreement.

"Well Bumper I want you to take your egocentric, idiotic head out of your massive asshole, but as we all know I want never gets" Beca retorted bitterly, the whole crowd laughed and cheered as the man named Bumper looked down embarrassed.

"Oh my god why are you making such a noise?" A shrill voice arose from the back of the crowd.

The crowd went eerily silent and even Beca seemed to have stopped in her tracks. The crowd parted and through it emerges a tall slim woman with blonde hair. She looked around smiling to herself as a large man stood behind her.

Chloe noticed that Stacie had moved to stand beside her and that Beca had moved behind her and Stacie.

"Stacie why the fuck did you invite her?" Beca asked in a harsh whisper.

"I had to she's our boss" Stacie replied in annoyance, Chloe heard Beca groan from behind her.

"Where's the little troll?" The woman asked to the crowd,

"How are you horse face?" Beca walked from behind Chloe to in front of her, the blonde smiled slightly at Beca's insult.

"So who's the new recruit?" The blonde haired woman asked looking at Chloe.

"Chloe" Chloe replied praying that her voice didn't come out to shaky, the blonde stepped forward and bent slightly towards Chloe.

"Is it true you shot Luke in the foot?" The blonde whispered. Chloe nodded, the blonde smiled as murmurs and whistles erupted around the room.

"Listen up dicklicks, the girl stays" The blonde announced, the crowd was silent for a moment but then erupted in cheers.

The blonde smiled at Chloe once more and then at Stacie, Chloe smiled back. Beca seemed to be quiet, Chloe glanced at her and she just looked dumbfounded.

"Everyone get out!" The blonde yelled, everyone seemed to follow her order immediately as they all scurried out. "You three stay"

"Ugh thank God I didn't want to be seen with that crowd" Stacie moaned as she stretched her arms, the blonde giggled slightly.

"Well Stace you do work with them" Beca said rolling her eyes.

"So I hear you're the girlfriend of that boy that stole my money?" The blonde asked to which Chloe nodded sheepishly, "But you're helping us find him?" Chloe nodded more eagerly. "Great! Let's get started, Oh and my names Aubrey by the way."

 **So let me know what you guys think?**

 **I know nothing much really happened buts shits going to go down soon!**

 **Also quick question - who would like a little bit of Staubrey?**


End file.
